Underground
by Failurex
Summary: Blaine et Sebastian, étudiants à New-York, vont voir leur vie chamboulée par l'arrivée d'autres personnes. Entre rires, larmes, partagez avec eux leur vie d'étudiants.


_**Salut salut c'est Failurex. Voici le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction; un AU Klaine. J'espère que vous apprécierez, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Merci à vous.** _

_**Evidemment, Glee ne m'appartient pas, ça se saurait.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Card Loser**

* * *

Blaine et Sebastian venaient d'entrer dans la rame du métro. Ils étaient montés à la station 116th Street-Columbia University. Blaine indiqua deux sièges libres et les deux amis prirent place l'un à côté de l'autre. Sebastian sortit de son sac une vingtaine de feuilles et commença à les compulser . Il sortit un stylo à encre et modifia ci et là quelques mots et passages. Il semblait tellement stressé que Blaine finit lui aussi par sortir sa copie.

_- Ce cas pratique était vraiment impossible. J'ai passé tellement d'heures dessus que si je ne m'en sors pas avec une note convenable je fais un remake de Saw avec les correcteurs,_ dit Blaine sans lever les yeux de sa composition.

_-Ne m'en parle pas. T'imagines même pas les livres empruntés et les journées passées à la bibliothèque. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris au prof mais si ce n'est pas une punition, ça y ressemble de façon impressionnante,_ ajouta son ami en passant une main dans sa chevelure châtain.

_- Nous sommes d'accord_, répondit le petit brun.

Ils ne dirent rien de plus durant le trajet restant, gardant les yeux rivés sur leur devoir. Parfois il était possible d'entendre un soupir de la part des deux garçons. Finalement, arrivés à la station 66th Street-Lincoln Center, ils rangèrent leurs copies et se levèrent pour descendre de la rame. A la vue du monde sur le quai, Blaine ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

_- Je déteste les gens..._

- Ils sont trop nombreux, trop bruyants, trop présents, je sais,

termina Sebastian, le sourire aux lèvres. _Tu le répètes à chaque fois qu'il y a plus de cinq personnes._

Blaine sourit à son tour. Ils attendirent devant les portes. Elles finirent par s'ouvrir et la guerre du métro - comme l'appelait Blaine - pût commencer. Sebastian et Blaine tentèrent de sortir sans heurt mais c'était sans compter sur les bousculades incessantes causées par ceux désirant rentrer coûte que coûte dans le wagon.

Le jeune brun vit son ami réussir à sortir de l'enfer de la foule. Il tenta de le rejoindre mais fut alors brutalement bousculé et il faillit se retrouver à terre. Il parvint enfin à retrouver Sebastian et regarda les gens dans le métro. Une jeune femme, brune, la vingtaine - vingt-cinq ou vingt-six, aurait dit Blaine - regardait vers lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle était emportée avec le reste de la rame qui poursuivait son chemin. Il se tourna alors vers son ami.

_- Tu vois pourquoi je déteste les gens? Ils passent sans faire attention à autre chose que leur petite personne et te poussent comme si tu n'étais qu'une porte de plus à franchir pour arriver où ils veulent,_ dit Blaine.

_- C'est que tu ne regardes pas les gens. Par exemple, j'ai vu un ou deux très beaux derrières.  
_  
Blaine ne pût s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Son meilleur ami n'avait jamais pu s'empêcher de regarder les autres hommes, et il n'avait jamais su en garder un plus de huit jours. Le jeune homme se lassait malheureusement très - trop - vite et Blaine ramassait souvent les pots cassés, généralement lors du petit-déjeuner. Il ne comptait plus les heures passées à consoler les conquêtes éphémères de Sebastian.

_- Tu ne peux pas te retenir? On est dans le métro tout de même!_

- Et? C'est dans les lieux publics qu'on fait les meilleures rencontres.

- Bref, allons en cours. On va finir par être en retard,

dit Blaine, refusant d'avoir une nouvelle discussion sur le sexe avec son ami car cela n'aurait servi à rien, il le savait.

* * *

Les deux amis sortirent ainsi de la station de métro et prirent la direction de leur université. Blaine n'était pas fâché de pouvoir être à l'air libre, même si le temps gris et pluvieux ne prêtait pas réellement à une quelconque joie. Les transports en commun - et le métro plus particulièrement - l'oppressaient. Il n'était pas claustrophobe - il se targuait de n'avoir aucune phobie - mais la vision des autres, le regard terne, sans sourire, lui donnait l'impression d'être en route pour le purgatoire. C'est pour cela qu'il préférait nettement marcher. Malheureusement pour lui, Sebastian détestait utiliser ses jambes s'il était possible de faire autrement. Après d'âpres négociations, le petit brun se résignait souvent à prendre le métro avec son ami plusieurs fois par jour.

Il devait sembler distrait car Sebastian lui administra une tape dans le dos qui faillit le jeter à terre.

_- On rêvasse? On pense à quelque chose dont on ne m'aurait pas parlé?_ demanda Sebastian, hilare de voir Blaine manquer de s'étaler de tout son long sur le trottoir.

_- On va très bien, on est juste content d'être sortit du métro et on aimerait que tu arrêtes de faire ce genre de choses, surtout lorsque l'on porte une tenue achetée l'avant-veille,_ répondit le jeune homme en insistant bien sur les "on".

_-Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, je suis certain sur tu es atteint de claustrophobie._

- Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça ! Je vais très bien et je ne suis pas phobique !

- Ou alors,

continua Sebastian comme s'il n'avait jamais été interrompu, _tu es agoraphobe, ce qui se tient puisque tu détestes tellement les gens.  
_  
Blaine ne répondit pas et garda le silence jusqu'à leur arrivée. Agoraphobe, et puis quoi encore?

Il feignit de ne pas avoir été touché par la remarque de Sebastian mais ce dernier comprit très vite qu'il avait poussé son ami trop loin. Blaine était quelqu'un dont il fallait ménager la sensibilité. Et même si cela avait un côté exaspérant, sa susceptibilité faisait aussi son charme, car il essayait de masquer sa déception, sa colère ou sa tristesse, ce qui le rendait encore plus adorable.

Les deux jeunes hommes se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Rencontrés au collège, les deux garçons n'avaient pourtant pas sympathisé immédiatement. Bien au contraire. Blaine avait pris Sebastian pour un arriviste prétentieux tandis que Sebastian voyait en Blaine hypocrisie et mensonge. En sixième ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole, jusqu'à ce que Blaine perde sa tante de laquelle il était vraiment très proche.

Dévasté, et même si ses camarades de classe lui manifestaient tout leur soutien, il s'était senti très seul. Il s'était enfermé petit à petit dans une bulle de solitude et personne, pas même ses parents, n'était parvenu à l'en sortir.

Mais un jour, au cimetière, il croisa celui qui lui permit de remonter la pente. Si on avait dit le nom de cette personne à Blaine quelques semaines auparavant, il aurait cru à une mauvaise blague. Pourtant ce fut bel et bien le cas. Il fut sorti de sa torpeur par Sebastian, alias celui qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter.

* * *

Sebastian se tourna vers Blaine, le tirant de ses pensées. _- Tu es bien calme, quelque chose ne va pas?_

- Juste le cours de ce cher Halinsky qui exerce sur moi une action fabuleuse. Je dors les yeux ouverts.

Blaine n'allait certainement pas avouer qu'il était en train de repenser à la façon dont ils étaient devenus proches.

_- Regarde mieux le prof, tu verras que tu ne peux pas t'endormir. Il a de très bons arguments._

Blaine soupira, mais uniquement pour la forme. En effet, le professeur était incroyablement séduisant, et les deux amis avaient longuement discuté de son postérieur... et du reste.

Les autres cours se passèrent sans accroc notable, les deux étudiants prenant leurs cours avec application. Même s'ils n'étaient pas plus motivés que cela, ils ne voulaient pas risquer de rater leur dernière année.

La pause de midi arriva finalement, au grand plaisir des étudiants, mais au grand dam du professeur qui aurait aimé poursuivre son cours un peu plus longtemps. Blaine fut l'un des premiers à sortir, vite suivi par son ami.

_- Je meurs de faim mais j'ai pas envie de dépenser beaucoup. Ça te dérange de déjeuner à la cafet de la fac?_ demanda Blaine.

_- Non, pas du tout, il faut juste qu'on ait notre carte d'étudiant pour y rentrer. Tu l'as prise ce matin?_

- Bien sûr, je l'ai toujours sur moi. Tiens regarde.

Le jeune homme sortit son portefeuille et l'ouvrit pour en sortir le sésame permettant de déjeuner moins cher qu'ailleurs. Mais il ne trouva pas sa carte. Surpris, il regarda dans son sac au cas où la carte soit tombée à l'intérieur. Il eut beau retourner ses poches dans tous les sens, le bout de plastique avait disparu de ses affaires.

_- Apparemment, on va devoir manger ailleurs,_ finit par dire Sebastian.

_- Ta perspicacité m'étonnera toujours_, railla le petit brun.

Blaine vit son ami lever les yeux au ciel puis ils partirent dans un petit restaurant dont le patron était devenu au fil du temps l'ami du duo. Grâce à cela, ils mangèrent quasiment à l'œil et repartirent sur les bancs de l'université pour les cours de l'après-midi.

Malgré l'intérêt que portait Blaine aux matières qu'il étudiait cet après-midi là, il ne parvenait pas à se sortir la perte de sa carte de la tête. Il était pourtant sûr et certain de l'avoir dans son portefeuille le matin même. Sebastian avait beau tenter de lui changer les idées, cela ne fonctionnait pas.

Les cours terminés, Sebastian décida d'offrir un café à son meilleur ami pour qu'il arrête de se tourmenter inutilement. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une carte d'étudiant… Malheureusement, Blaine tenait beaucoup à ses affaires et détestait ne pas savoir ce qu'il en faisait. Après leur pause, les deux jeunes gens se rendirent à pied au magasin où ils travaillaient en tant que vendeurs. Tous les deux s'y connaissaient en musique. Ils auraient très bien pu suivre une formation artistique, mais d'un commun accord ils avaient préféré poursuivre des études de droit à New-York et relégué la musique au rang de loisir... pour le moment.

* * *

**Pendant ce temps, à quelques kilomètres de Blaine et Sebastian, un jeune garçon tournait et retournait entre ses doigts une petite carte plastifiée. Il l'avait ramassée dans le métro le matin même et avait pensé la remettre aux objets trouvés. Mais curieusement, il avait gardé la carte et l'avait lue plusieurs fois au cours de la journée, au grand étonnement de ses amies. Le jeune homme lui-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette carte l'intriguait tellement. Elle était petite, simple, rectangulaire et les seules informations qu'il pouvait en retirer étaient le nom de l'étudiant Blaine Devon Anderson, une photo - il semblait très mignon, du moins de visage - et le nom de l'université qu'il fréquentait, où était enseigné le droit. Lui étudiait l'histoire en dernière année.**

* * *

A vingt-deux heures, heure de la fermeture du magasin, Blaine demanda à Sebastian de rentrer à pied, faveur qui lui fut refusée, comme le jeune brun aurait du s'en douter. Par chance, la rame était quasiment vide, si l'on faisait exception d'un vieux prêcheur de l'apocalypse ivre mort et d'un joueur de maracasses faisant la manche. Blaine tenait son sac sur ses genoux, les yeux fixés sur le siège situé en face de lui, tandis que Sebastian semblait parfaitement détendu. En sortant à l'air libre, Blaine lança son poing dans l'épaule de son ami.

_- Comment as-tu osé me laissé subir cette horreur ? Je te déteste pour ça !_ lui dit-il.

_- Tu vois que j'avais rais…_ commença Sebastian. Mais il se reprit rapidement pour éviter la catastrophe. _Sois sérieux deux minutes, je suis sûr que tu avais envie de rire en les entendant._

_- Pas du tout. Enfin si, un peu. Mais quand même Smythe, cette fois-ci tu m'en dois une._

_- Bien sûr. Allez avance, j'ai envie de m'asseoir sur le canapé avec une bière et de me détendre._

_- Ne rêve pas trop. C'est ton tour de faire la vaisselle et je compte bien manger dans des assiettes propres demain matin._

_- Non, sérieusement ?! Allez Anderson, sois cool ! S'il te plaîîîît !_

_- Pas de négociation. Pas de vaisselle, pas de bière._

_- T'es dur. Tu parles d'un ami._

Blaine éclata de rire mais n'ajouta rien. Il sortit ses clés et ouvrit la porte. La soirée se passa calmement, et ils finirent par aller se coucher relativement de bonne heure. Le lendemain matin, le rituel quotidien était sur le point de débuter Blaine allait attaquer Sebastian au petit-déjeuner dans l'espoir qu'il soit encore trop ensommeillé pour opposer résistance à la demande du brun de ne pas prendre le métro. Malheureusement pour lui, Sebastian était matinal et donc toujours frais et dispo dès le réveil. En conséquence, Blaine se retrouvait tous les jours obligé de prendre le métro. Mais ce matin là, Sebastian sortit de sa chambre les yeux gonflés de sommeil.

* * *

_- Mal dormi ?_ demanda Blaine sur le ton de la conversation.

_- Non. Peu dormi. Ma mère a décidé de s'inquiéter de mon bien-être cette nuit. J'ai passé quatre heures en visioconférence avec elle. De une heure à cinq heures du matin. Non mais franchement !_

Blaine secoua la tête, compatissant. Karen, la mère de Sebastian, avait la fâcheuse tendance à s'inquiéter – pour rien la plupart du temps – au plus mauvais moment. Et si son fils ne répondait pas dans les cinq minutes suivant le premier appel, elle devenait hystérique. Blaine se souvenait encore de la fois où elle avait débarqué dans leur amphithéâtre, alors qu'ils étaient en plein partiel, pour la simple raison que Sebastian avait préféré réviser plutôt que de la rappeler. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais vu son ami aussi embarrassé que ce jour là. L'examen avait tout de même du être annulé puis reporté la semaine suivante.

Sebastian continuait de déverser sa rancœur contre sa mère. Dans ces moments là, Blaine se contentait de laisser son ami parler sans réellement l'écouter. Il perçut cependant certains morceaux de phrase tels que _« prendre sa tête et enfoncer des clous avec »_ ou _« se faire un smoothie avec ses intestins »_ Blaine se retint de sourire. Sebastian trouvait toujours le moyen d'exprimer sa colère de façon amusante, même si lui était on ne peut plus sérieux et qu'il ne se rendait pas compte du comique de ses expressions. Lorsque Sebastian se tut enfin, Blaine tenta sa chance, sans trop y croire.

_- Dis, si je te propose un marché, tu m'écoutes ? Bien,_ ajouta-t-il une fois que Sebastian eut hoché la tête entre deux bâillements, _voilà ce que je te propose. On prend le métro ce matin et ce soir on rentre à pied du magasin après la fermeture _

_- Ça va nous faire combien de temps à pied encore ? _demanda Sebastian, sceptique.

_- Vingt vingt-cinq minutes,_ mentit Blaine, qui savait pertinemment que le trajet prenait au minimum deux fois plus de temps.

_- Hm … D'accord. A la seule condition que tu paies les cafés toutes la journée._

_- Ça marche,_ s'empressa de répondre Blaine, trop heureux de s'en tirer à si bon compte. _Alors ? Deal ?_

_- Deal,_ confirma Sebastian.

Fier de sa victoire sur son ami, Blaine décida de dire du mal de la mère de Sebastian, ce qui sembla faire très plaisir à ce dernier. En effet, Karen adorant Blaine, il était rare que celui-ci puisse prendre la défense de son fils devant elle, car il valait mieux pour eux deux que Blaine ne perde pas les faveurs de Karen. Mais Sebastian savait où allait la fidélité de Blaine, et il le prouvait encore à cet instant.

Dans le métro, Blaine se contint et ne fit aucune remarque, même lorsqu'il dut se frayer un chemin entre les gens pour sortir du wagon. Les cours se passèrent de façon routinière mais avant d'aller manger, Blaine alla retirer les papiers nécessaires à la création de sa nouvelle carte étudiant. Il avait plus ou moins abandonné l'idée de retrouver l'ancienne – même si cela le turlupinait toujours autant – et il en avait besoin pour justifier de son appartenance à l'université. Les cours de l'après-midi furent marqués par un défi lancé à Sebastian par quelqu'un de leur promotion : draguer leur chargé de Travaux Dirigés et obtenir son numéro de téléphone (il était en effet de notoriété publique que le quarantenaire était gay et plutôt intéressé par les jeunes éphèbes). Le défi fut brillamment relevé par Sebastian, très en forme, qui récolta ainsi un numéro de téléphone – qui, Blaine osait l'espérer, ne servirait jamais – et cinquante dollars. Blaine aurait bien aimé pouvoir se voir confier ce genre de challenge, mais aux côtés de Sebastian, il avait toujours été perçu comme le sage du duo. Il faisait contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir une pointe d'envie.

La journée ne se termina cependant pas comme Blaine l'avait espéré. Arrivés au magasin, le patron leur annonça qu'il fermait exceptionnellement plus tôt, car sa fille était malade. Compréhensifs, les deux amis souhaitèrent un bon rétablissement à la petite et du courage au garde-malade. Blaine se dirigea ensuite vers le chemin à emprunter pour rentrer à pied mais Sebastian ne le laissa pas faire et lui rappela que le marché ne tenait que s'ils quittaient le magasin le soir après la fermeture. Blaine eut beau supplier, rien ne fit changer Sebastian d'avis, et le jeune brun n'eut d'autre choix que d'abdiquer.

* * *

**Plus tôt dans la journée, deux jeunes femmes menaient un interrogatoire serré pour savoir pourquoi leur ami avait gardé la carte étudiant d'un parfait inconnu, comme si son propriétaire allait brusquement se matérialiser devant ses yeux. Mais si le jeune homme avait gardé la carte, c'était qu'il était certain de savoir à qui elle appartenait. Il essaya de le faire comprendre à ses amies mais elles ne firent que se moquer de lui. Pour couper court à tous ces ricanements, il décida de remettre la carte aux objets trouvés du métro le soir même. Mais au moment de donner le rectangle plastifié au vigile, le jeune homme eut comme une illumination. Il avait déjà vu le propriétaire de cette carte. Il ne le connaissait pas personnellement, même pas du tout, mais l'avait aperçu le matin même dans le métro se faire bousculer par beaucoup de monde alors qu'il sortait, et très certainement par lui aussi. Il reprit donc le métro avec la carte dans son sac. Il espérait pouvoir la rendre à son propriétaire légitime, à Blaine, en mains propres. Mais au dernier moment, lorsqu'il vit Blaine attendre devant la porte, il fut pris de panique et fit quelque chose de stupide : il laissa la carte sur son siège, en espérant qu'elle revienne à qui de droit.**

* * *

Blaine était plutôt mécontent. Il était obligé de prendre le métro, et à l'heure de pointe en plus. Il maudissait intérieurement la fille de son patron. Elle n'y pouvait rien, la pauvre petite, mais elle était directement responsable de son malheur présent, et cela suffisait à la maudire. Il monta donc dans la rame sans faire aucun effort pour laisser sortir les gens. C'était son tour de bousculer les autres sans ressentir une once de remord.

Mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à retrouver l'objet qui occupait ses pensées depuis la veille : il retrouva sa carte d'étudiant sur un des sièges du wagon. Elle était là, brillante et intacte. Il la pris entre ses mains, vérifiant qu'il s'agissait bien de sa carte et non d'une farce. Il eut la confirmation lorsqu'il vit la petite cassure sur le côté gauche en haut de la carte, obtenue quelques semaines plus tôt.

_- Je ne comprends plus rien,_ déclara Sebastian. _Je croyais que tu l'avais perdue, cette carte._

_- Je suis autant dans le brouillard que toi. Je ne comprends pas non plus_.

Les deux amis s'assirent sur deux sièges libres. – _Bon l'essentiel est que je l'ai récupérée, non ?_ dit Blaine.

_- Plutôt oui. Tu vas pouvoir arrêter de penser tout le temps à cette fichue carte maintenant !_ se moqua son meilleur ami.

Blaine n'ajouta rien. Après tout, il l'avait bien cherché.

* * *

Les jours suivants passèrent sans que rien de vraiment d'important n'arrive exceptée la remise des copies rendues quelques jours auparavant, celles-là même que Blaine et Sebastian vérifiaient dans le métro. Le jeune brun n'eut pas besoin de torturer son professeur, car lui et Sebastian s'en tirèrent avec des notes plus que convenables.

Une semaine après que Blaine eut retrouvé sa carte, une nouvelle surprise l'attendait. Préparé à une nouvelle vague de gens insupportables – comme chaque jour – il respira un grand coup et attendit que les portes se soient ouvertes. Il joua des coudes, fut bien évidemment bousculé mais entendit alors _« Désolé Blaine » _ce que Sebastian entendit aussi.

* * *

**Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit son nom. Il était sorti complètement naturellement. Le jeune homme vit le regard que lui lancèrent Blaine et celui qui l'accompagnait, un regard rempli d'incompréhension. Se sentant rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, il n'attendait qu'une chose, que la rame poursuive son chemin. Ce qu'elle finit par faire.**

* * *

_- Tu le connais ?_ interrogea Sebastian.

_- Non, je ne l'ai jamais vu, mais alors jamais de ma vie._

_- Pourtant, il connaît ton prénom._

_- Merci, j'avais remarqué,_ dit Blaine un peu sèchement. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, et cela l'agaçait.

Tout au long de la journée, il dut subir les questions de Sebastian, à tel point que l'énervement gagna Blaine petit à petit. Mais plutôt que de laisser exploser son agacement, il décida de rentrer à pied, seul, ce qui lui donna l'occasion de réfléchir à l'incident de la matinée. Comment le garçon pouvait-il connaître son prénom ?

Tournant et retournant cette question dans son esprit, Blaine décida de s'arrêter prendre un café. Au moment d'ouvrir son portefeuille, son œil fut attiré par sa carte, retrouvée la veille dans le métro. Et une idée un peu folle commença à germer dans son esprit. Etait-il possible qu'il ait raison ? Il rentra, donna à son ami le café supplémentaire qu'il avait pris exprès en guise de réconciliation.

Le lendemain matin, n'ayant pas cours, il aurait pu dormir plus longtemps, ce que Sebastian avait d'ailleurs décidé de faire. Mais il avait préféré vérifier si son idée était exacte. Il n'en avait pas parlé à Sebastian, ne voulant pas risquer que son ami se moque ouvertement de lui et de ses idées farfelues.

Un peu sur les nerfs, Blaine prit le métro. Cependant, au lieu de descendre à sa station habituelle, il attendit dans le wagon. Soudainement, il fut pris d'un brusque doute. Et si le garçon était accompagné ? Blaine n'oserait certainement pas l'aborder… Par chance, il vit le jeune homme rentrer seul dans le wagon.

* * *

**Le jeune homme marqua un temps d'arrêt. Que faisait le dénommé Blaine dans le wagon ? Il aurait du accepter qu'elles viennent avec lui. Il s'assit malgré tout en face de lui. Evidemment, il fallait que le seul siège encore disponible soit celui-là !**

* * *

Blaine n'osa rien dire pendant plusieurs stations. Puis il décida que le jeu du silence avait assez duré.

_- Excuse-moi. La semaine dernière j'avais perdu ma carte étudiant. Je l'ai retrouvée le lendemain dans le métro. Je n'y ai rien compris mais j'avais abandonné l'idée de trouver la solution. Et hier, je me fais bousculer, par toi entre autre, et j'entends des excuses accompagnées de mon prénom, donc je voulais savoir si c'était bien toi qui avait retrouvé ma carte ?_

Blaine se rendit compte qu'il avait trop parlé, et surtout qu'il s'était complètement trompé de personne car il s'entendit dire – _Euh… désolé, tu dois te tromper, je ne sais pas comment tu t'appelles et je n'ai jamais trouvé de carte dans le métro._

* * *

**Il n'en revenait pas. Blaine s'était trompé ! Il se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Devait-il se tenir silencieux le reste du trajet ou dévoiler au brun qui il était. Il faillit rester sans parler lorsqu'il vit la déception et la gêne dans les yeux de Blaine. Ne supportant pas cette vision, il prit sa décision et prit la parole**

_- C'est de moi que tu parles…_


End file.
